Kingdom Hearts: A Way Home: Sora Oneshot
by WKD.Blue
Summary: On the way home from a night out you find yourself ending up on Destiny Island. With the help of Sora you finally find your way home.


**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended !**

* * *

Men, can't live with them, can't live without them.

Tonight had been the last straw, all hope had been lost for their gender.

Lazy, obsessive, lying, sneaky, thieving and to add to this evenings list, cheating.

The night had gotten off to a perfect start, you, your newly ex-boyfriend and a few friends out on the town enjoying the high's of a partying atmosphere, however, all that changed when you just happened to turn a corner only to see your ex-partner snogging the face off one of your so called mates. How can people stoop so low?

Hearing it all before from rumours when couples had terminated their relationships, you had gotten the bitter sweet taste of endless excuses. She was drunk, she came onto me, he was drunk, he came onto me. All a pack of lies.

This is where you drew the line, unlucky in love as the saying goes.

Consequently this resulted in leaving the jolly aura on an all time low.

The weather didn't make matters any better, dark clouds lingered in the night sky, acidic tears of the galaxy trickled down from above beating like an incredibly loud drum on the ground below.

Exhaling a deep sigh you peered at yourself through the reflection of a shop window.

Beauty, Charm, Passion, Kindness, loyalty. So what were you missing?

As far as you could tell, nothing, you basically had it all but why did the men you choose have defects, one night stands mostly.

You just couldn't understand how a man's mind worked, you would give the world to having the thoughts of a man for a single day. At least then you could think along the same lines and be on the same level.

At times like these all you managed to do was to imagine your prefect guy, a hero who would sweep you off your feet, prince charming or a knight in shining armour.

Perhaps…..Sora.

_*Sora where did that idea come from?* _you thought to yourself puzzled

Snapping out of your daydream you were enlightened to as why Sora had randomly popped up in your mind, you came face to face with a life size cardboard Sora posing in a shop, it appeared as though he stared out of the window at you.

Yes, when it came to Sora the list was endless. Brave, heroic, protective, willing to risk his own life, these were just a few admirable traits.

_*If only, dream on* _you told yourself starting on your journey home again.

BEEEEEEEP!

Not realising you had stepped out not only onto a road but straight in front of a speeding car, you felt no impact, yet everything went white.

The sound of lapping waves drowned out by the noise of birds, seagulls maybe? The touch of soft sand beneath your fingertips, the warm rays of sunshine beaming against your skin.

Wait a minute! Waves? Birds? Sunshine? Wasn't it raining just now?

Slowly you opened your eyes. O.O You laughed

This must be some kind of hoax, that or your dreaming, perhaps you may have hit your head or something because sure enough you were sitting on a sandy beach on a nice hot summers day.

Arising to your feet steadily you brushed off the particles of sand, twisting your head and body from left to right in order to get a better view, somehow this place felt familiar, but where on earth were you.

"Hi there," a male voice

"WAH!" you screamed jumping out your skin and turning to face the newcomer

O.O ….

Now you started to believe that your mind was playing tricks on you or you were turning insane, one of the two, they both sounded logical.

The reason for this because the person, no the male, who stood in front of you was a person you would recognise anywhere!

Brown spiky hair, electric blue eyes, that attire, weren't you gazing at this person only moments ago, there was no mistaking it, it was none other than Sora, from kingdom hearts.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," beamed Sora rubbing the back of his head shyly

You must have had a comical expression that made the guy chuckle.

"Are you ok, you look lost?" he asked sounding generally concerned

You had trouble finding your voice box but got there in the end "Where am I?"

He laughed again "Your funny, this is destiny island, your not from around here are you." more of a statement then a question.

_*Destiny Island? Sora? How did I end up here?*_ now you were very confused

"Do you have a name?" asked Sora, your confusion was obviously rubbing off on him

"Yes my names [Enter name] and your Sora," you introduced pointing at the male with a shaky finger

"Oh, have we met somewhere before?" interrogated Sora surprised

"Actually, no we haven't….." you trailed off

*Might as well go with the flow* you thought actually happy to be here

"I'm not from this world," you informed matter-of-factly

"What land are you from then? Disney castle? Land Of Dragons? Port Royal?" continued Sora counting his fingers

"Earth," you stated

"Earth? I've never heard of that before," frowned Sora

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm sure what happened but I ended up here and I guess I need to find my way back home," you explained not exactly knowing how.

"Fear no more, I'll help you," beamed Sora, honestly happy to help

"Oh wow really? Thanks but I don't know where to start," you confessed

"That's ok, I know just the person to help," smiled Sora

A wave of relief swept through you, not to mention excited about being here, you wanted to explore every area, but knew you should get back to your own world as soon as possible.

**Twilight Town**

Walking up a long, winding, steeply slopped street it looked as though you were heading towards a train station, central station to be precise.

"Who are we going to see?" you asked a little out of breath from the climb

"Yen Sid, he's a magician, if anyone knows how to get you back home he will," replied Sora with a smile

Mystery tower is the home of Yen Sid the magician, it can only be reached by the magic train which departs from central station sometimes.

Like magic the train had been awaiting your arrival, you found this strange it was as it somebody knew you were coming.

The journey was just like any other normal train ride, boring, long the only sound of clickety-clack, clickety-clack as the carriages run along the railway line.

Through the train ride yourself and Sora were lost in conversation of all his adventures and you told him about Earth. You didn't understand why he was so intrigued about the world you came from, to you Earth was just an ordinary world compared to your current location.

A silence fell and to prevent it from turning awkward you started off humming a tune that turned into singing.

"Your voice is beautiful, like an angel, what song are you singing?" complimented Sora

You a slight blush crossed your cheeks "It's called [Enter Song]"

"Can you teach me?" asked Sora, his question came as quite a shock but you were happy to do so.

Sora came and sat beside you accidentally connecting his fingers with your to quickly recoil.

"Sorry," apologised Sora politely a faint blush on his face

To stop it from becoming uncomfortable you added "So, the song goes like this."

And for the rest of the travels you taught Sora to sing various of your favourite songs.

Getting to the tall Tower it was surrealistic, crooked and golden-brown, the roofs were blue cone-shaped decorated in moons and stars an ideal wizards castle.

Inside Sora led you up a steep straight stairway into a large study, it had many shelves containing books of all sorts, moon and star windows allowing the view of the countryside to be seen and a large wooden desk to which an elderly man sat behind, a typical wizard. Long grey beard, grey hair hidden beneath a conical sorcerers hat.

"I've been expecting you, Sora," piped up the wizard not taking eyes off his work

"This is Master Yen Sid, he has an exceptional amount of wisdom," introduced Sora barely above a whisper

It wasn't until the pair of you approached that Yen averted his eyes upon your frame as you regarded one another.

"So you are [Enter Name] mysterious female from an unknown world," stated Yen

It startled you for him to know about you since you had never before met him in your life, then again, wizards know about almost everything.

"Yes, that's right," you confirmed

"And your seeking my council in order to get back home," added Yen

"Yes, correct," you smiled in awe

"Good news is I know the location of the portal," informed the wizard stroking his beard

"Master Yen, where is the portal?" questioned Sora eagerly

"Keyblade Graveyard," informed Yen

You notice Sora shudder "Of all places."

**Keyblade Graveyard**

It was deserted and full of darkly coloured sand, the wind whipped up momentarily and it consisted of an eerie feeling that made you feel uneasy.

From the top of a creator came a faint glow down beneath, it was the portal home!

"There it is," you stated straightforwardly

"Let's get you home," beamed Sora

Your heart sank, to tell the truth your were torn in two, half of you wanted to stay and go on numerous adventures with Sora, while the other half knew your friends and family would miss you.

Both of you stood in front of the glowing teleportation portal that would send you home, Sora's eyes hypnotised you as you looked deeply into them.

Surprisingly Sora took your hands into his own holding onto them tightly but never removed his gaze off your face.

"It was nice meeting you [Enter Name]" mumbled Sora, like he didn't want you to leave

This only made matter worse, your heart screaming at you to stay.

"I'm glad I met you to," you returned equally

"I guess this is goodbye, but I want you to have something to remember me by," declared Sora

Once he had finished speaking he pulled you close to him in a loving embrace and pressed his lips gently onto your own, they were warm and soft as you returned the kiss.

Parting you noticed an item in your hand, it was a keyblade! An item that would get you back to this strange realm, anytime.

"Well, not totally goodbye," smiled Sora "I hope you come visit again soon."

A grin from ear to ear spread across your face in delight "Of course I will."


End file.
